new_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Spacey
'Kevin Spacey '''is the main protagonist of the ''Spooky Saga ''movies. A Xenobiologist from Earth, he is swept up in the Great Spector invasion in the late 2150's. Escaping Earth, the long-lived Spacey would come to lead the human race back to Earth in 2658, in an attempt to regain control of their world. Pre-Invasion Kevin was born in New York, New York, to Mr. and Ms. Spacey, in 2110. His parents would soon be killed in a car accident, however, and Kevin would live with his grandfather, Bernie Spacey. In 2128, Kevin was drafted into the army, and fought against the Dild-Co Terrorist group that was terrorizing Europe. Kevin was not involved in the worst battles of the war, but he did gain an in-depth understanding of military work. Returning home, Kevin went to college in Metru Nui, the Great City. He learned Xeno-Biology from Professor Thomas Abigail, who he soon went to work with at CELL corporation. Incident at Outpost 3 During an expedition to the Antarctic 7 years before the invasion, Kevin Spacey and Dr. Abigail were sent to investigate a mysterious discovery by CELL forces. Upon searching, they discovered the first recorded exmple of alien life. But sabotage by CELL android "Ashe"led to the alien escaping and killing most of the base's staff. Kevin, Abigail, a reporter named Egon, soldiers Shumpert and Holloway, and the disguised Ashe fought the monster. After an intense battle, the monster was killed, but Egon and Dr. Abigail were killed. Kevin survived, joining ATLAS Corporation, and pioneered his "Polydermal Grafting" project useing remains of the alien, which allowed him to regenerate cells. This project, while expensive and appearance-altering, allowed Spacey to extend his lifespan immensely. Secretly, Kevin kept Ashe, reprogramming him to act as a bodyguard of sorts.Though unknown at the time, Kevin and co. had encountered a Spector exploration force, sent to scout conquerable worlds. The Invasion When the Spectors first attacked Earth, they sent recon ghouls to a house near Bara Magna. Spacey and ATLAS corporation were called in to investigate the disappearance of a military team, led by Super Hot Fire. Spacey asked his friend Shumpert to rescue the team, but they too were killed by the first wave of invaders. When the Aliens began destroying cities around the planet, Spacey followed ATLAS protocol as best as he could, bt eventually abandoned his post, and evacuated as many people as he could to Nome, Alaska, where an experimental military spaceship waited. After his colleague Battlemaster arrived, he made preparations to leave, but came under attack by a Spector force. Battlemaster was killed, but the ship managed to escape Earth. Exodus Kevin and his group of several thousand humans traveled the cosmos, looking for a new world to settle. They encountered the Alliance of Free Worlds, a group of aliens who had also survived Spector invasions, who invited them to join. Setting up camp on Turrius's Moon "Solstice", the humans began to rebuild. But trouble soon arose when multiversal invaders, led by Rick Griffin's cyborg dog REX, kidnapped Spacey during an attack on Solstice's training base. Kevin was tortured by the dogs, who demanded the location of Rick Griffin. Kevin eventually escaped with the help of Operative 10, an agent of the Multiversal Security force. While the dogs managed to escape with a Multiversal Drive now aboard the ''Magog, ''Kevin had survived. This encounter drove him to not only rebuild humanity, but to one day return to Earth, and fight back. War on Two Worlds After 500 years of preparing, Kevin led an excursion back to Earth, in response to apparent Solar engineering projects undertaken by the Spectors. Encountering a massive blockade, Kevin and a small team managed to make it though to Earth's surface. Kevin, Ghost, Dunn, Leonis, and Tracy soon found that Earth had changed drastically in the 500 years that had passed. The Spectors, from their base on the moon, were raising an army of monsters and creatures, and had gathered other conquered worlds into Earth's orbit. Seeking to destroy a nearby Spooky Spector Alien base that could detect human ships in the system, Kevin and the team traveled there, and after several encounters with aliens, planted a thermo bomb. The base was successfully destroyed, but they were soon discovered by the Scuttlecrab, and Kevin was captured. Tortured by the great ghost Korpheron, Kevin saw no end to his pain, and, for a time, believed that all hope was lost. Black Shores Kevin was forced to devour Tracey and Dunn, and was subjected to multiple, cruel tortures. Ghost Bee's chewed off his Polydermal Graftng, leaving him mortal and weak. But a month into his captivity, the arrival of the Space Pirate Gangplank (Korpheron's brother) allowed Kevin to escape from his cell. He teamed up with the Skele-soldier Davy Bones, and the pair evaded the attackers. Traveling into the wilderness, Kevin regrouped with Commander Bacara and Lieutenant Alphys, survivors of his assault. The group made it to an old, pre-invasion base, where they planned to weather out the long winter, and strike back in the spring. Blood Pact As Fall approached, the humans were still unable to make contact with Solstice or the larger human fleet. As such, they decided to go on a mission to repair a nearby relay. On the way, Kevin was attacked by Korpheron's newest soldiers: the Stalker Super-Predators. Loosing most of Green Company, Kevin and his team were saved by Gangplank, who had also been stuck at the relay station. The team's medic, Salem, helped nurse Gangplank back to health, and together the team would travel back to their base, as when they had contacted the ''Triumphant, ''they confirmed that Solstice was under attack and couldn't send reinforcements On the road, however, they encountered Gangplank's former ally Twisted Fate, who now worked for Korpheron. Killing Salem and another trooper, Twisted Fate kidnapped Davey Bones, and left for Skuttlekrab's base. Traveling there, Kevin encountered Gangplank again, and convinced him to be good again. Together they killed Krab, rescued Davey, and destroyed the ''Bilgerat. ''At this time Kevin also killed Fate. As they escaped, however, Kevin had a vision of things to come, where the Summoner named Trick2G implored him to go to the League of Legends. But there would be little time for this, as Korpheron would begin his spooky ritual to destroy Earth once and for all. The End of the War Green Company would escape the destruction brought by Korpheron, though after loosing Davey in a car crash, only Hardcase, Alphys, Sloan, and Lex would remain alive. They were rescued by the ''Triumphant, ''and brought back to their base, where they made a plan to go to the league of legends. Traveling there with Gangplank, Kevin would meet Corbungus and the Summoners, who explained how to stop Korpheron: his death energy ritual needed life energy to cancel it out. Essentially, a sacrifice was needed. The humans were given Banshee's veil to protect them from Korpheron's spookification wave, and were sent out of the League. The base soon fell under attack, and while Bacarra was killed, Kevin and the survivors were rescued by Davey, who had, in fact, survived. Hiding aboard the ''Triumphant, the humans prepared for one final strike at Korpheron's spooky house, though Kevin did not explain what had to be done to end it all. Battling to the surface, Kevin, Gangplank, and half of Red Team made it into the house, though only Kevin and Gangplank would survive. Kevin and Gangplank encountered, to their surprise, the ghosts of the team initially sent in to the house 500 years ago. In vain, Kevin tried to reason with them, and was fatally wounded by their ghostly chain attack. Gangplank carried Kevin out of the house, and though the wounded Kevin elected to sacrifice himself to stop the ritual, Gangplank took his place, and Kevin would live long enough to see Earth returned to it's true state. Smiling as he watched a sunrise on final time, Kevin would die. Legacy Kevin's sacrifice would make him one of the most respected humans in all of history. Several months after his death, the Union of Life (The postwar government led by the surviving humans) would erect a statue of him in their newest city, where Davey Bones would reflect on how he was saved. He has absolutely no relation to the actor Kevin Spacey, who is a fucking rapist. Category:Spooky House